My Smile
by BlackShad0wCat
Summary: Harry Smiles and Draco sees that smile as his own.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Slash (don't like don't read) All in English, Fluffy maybe,

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (as much as I want'em). I'm just borrowing the Characters and iddeas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panik, I won't keep'em! Don't sue!

Pairing: Harry Draco

Summary: Harry Smiles and Draco sees that smile as his own.

A/N: Hey... ok so this is it! If you dont like them your fault! I don't want flamers, flammes and so on! If you leave some notes (positive oines) you'll get cookies! With chocolate and cinnamon or Ginger bread! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter one

Dracos POV

I don't know when all of this happened, or even started. No... Scratch that! I know when it started, just not when exactly I understood. You could even say that everything came to me when I was watching him in the last day of our fifth year. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had a tiny crush... No wait... Who am I trying to fool? Not just a tiny crush, oh no... a lot more. So I understood little by little that it happened, and it all started with one damn ridiculous, stupid, small, gorgeous smile... It started with Harry Potter.

_Flashback_

The day was hot as I made my way to the front doors of Hogwarts. This was the last day before our summer vacations, and I didn't exactly mind the fact that my father had been put into Azkaban that year. Actually I was even quite relieved. I knew he was thinking of me being an actual Death Eater, and even the thought of it gave me the creeps. Then why had I been so furious about Potter? I mean, look at it from this side, your father is locked up in Azkaban and who did it? Harry - sucking - Potter! Couldn't it be anyone else? Dubbly (Dumbeldor, if you didn't get it) or McGonni? No... It had to be Saint Potter and the precious golden trio _saving the world_ once again. But, ah well... Al least I didn't have to fight Lucius. So after accepting that it had been Potter I had somehow cooled down.

But then, I had suddenly noticed Potters behavior to everyone else. He always made that expression as if your listening but actually where somewhere else. Like, he was never really _here_ always _there _somewhere far away... Like, he was with his thoughts a million miles away. He always had a smile on his lips, but I knew it was one fake _and _he used it with difficulty. But like always all those little Gryffindorks didn't notice anything. They were total oblivious that Potter was having internal conflicts.

Fifth year was over too soon and I had begun to watch Potter closely that last day… I actually didn't see much of him, and when I did he ignored me, simple as that. I don't and didn't like to be ignored like that, but, oh well… I will just leave it as it was that year… I didn't have much time anyway to spend with him!

I walked to the lake and settled down, so I was leaning against a tree that had long leaves, and was near the lake. I watched the giant squid for long time. Where was I? Oh yeah, Potter. Sometimes he really was nuts and I hated him for it. But then I remembered our first year… God how humiliated I was. I asked for his friendship and he plainly refused. How could he even think of it? Not mentioning doing it! That day he had hurt my pride! Really. He chose that weasel over me! And, let me get this straight. I noticed him far earlier than Weasel, that Potter was someone special. Not because him being Harry Potter, but he _had_ that special thing in him.

I talked to him even before I knew who he was and how special he was… Weasel was maybe just trying to get some attention and fame for himself. It's not every day that you see the friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived! Yes that must be it; Weasel was Potters friend because he wanted fame. I never liked that Weasel before but now it had turned out to be loathing, hate…_disgust_. If I managed to have a –hate apart- civil and private conversation with Potter I would tell him this. It _isn't _too late for anything, I hope!

After about an hour it began to dawn and reluctantly I made my way back to the castle. But I really didn't want to face the Great Hall just now. All of the students in there leaking mistrust, and the worst of it, Potter showing hate.

I was on my way back when I saw three figures sitting outside talking. It was The golden trio. Weasley was kneeling on the floor, making harsh movements with his hands while talking and it was obvious that it was funny. Granger was sitting with her legs rather stretched over the grass, giggling, suppressing to laugh. But my eyes locked on the head of Potter. He was sitting cross legged, his eyes (God; those green eyes) with that far away look, a false smile planted on his pink lips, not moving, just there, faking and lying.

I moved closer to see what he was looking at but this little move caught his attention. Slowly he turned his head in my direction. Weasel and Granger didn't notice my presence, they kept talking. I swallowed hard, the feeling to run away and hide was overwhelming, but I stayed there where I was, not daring to move. Malfoy's where _never_ afraid. And _why _was I afraid? That he would give me rejection? Hate or hurt? Loathing? Maybe.

Finally he looked at me. We locked gazes and just stared. Emerald met silver, and silver met emerald, and then, to my surprise, he smiled. Not one of those fake smiles or lying ones, that I had seen almost too often. No, it was a smile that had _warmth_ written all over it. But the most surprising thing was, that that smile was directed at me. He was smiling a real smile and it was _mine_! It was _my_ smile, and no one could have it. It belonged to me, and I just simply knew he would never give it to someone else, well I hoped so anyways.

Weasley must then have said something particularly funny because Potter started laughing, and it was a wonderful sound. It was a laugh, that held all his heart and so on, he meant that laugh. He winked at me then, smiled again, that beautiful smile I had called to him and turned to his friends, the smile still upon his lips, a smile that _I _had put there. Me, _Draco Malfoy _had made him,_ Harry Potter_, smile.

_End Flashback_

ooooooooooooooo

A/N: Well... How did you like it? Hope it's not too fluffy, in pink fluffy heart spotted rabbits like! You know what I mean! Should I write another chapter? Review and tell me!

If there will be another Chapter I will wait for your answers. Updates will then soon follow!

Joana: So Draco, did ya like it?

Draco: rolls eyes Puhlease... all mushey mushey louvey douvey

Joana: Oh come on... Harry's eyes are great!

Draco: Umm... Riiight... green and all... uh hm

Joana: shrug And the smile?

Draco: blush Gotta go!

Joana: See ya!

Hä hä... think Draco's gotta crush!

If you wanna leave a note or review or anything like that, click somewhere down there!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Still slash (don't like don't read), Romance, smiles, All in English, Fluffy maybe, End is not guaranteed, possible POV Changes

Disclaimer: Ok… I borrowed these characters, they're not mine, they're JK Rollings. I'm just playing with them and when I don't need them, or I'm tired of them I'll give them back… unless she wants to give them to me tomorrow since it is my birthday after all (30. may)!

Pairing: Harry Draco

Summary: Draco is in total love with Harry; Harry is oblivious to that fact! Will Fate join them?

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I think nobody reads it anyways, but I like to write them so I do… It is my first story I publish! I don't need flamers, and if you want to say negative things please leave ideas, not just things like "It sucks" I want opinions and reasons! Ah yes… Draco and Pansy have been backing cookies and a plum cake! They're good really… Does anyone want some?

Ok, on with the story

Chapter two

Still Draco's POV

Summer Holidays where very different from those that I used to have. Father was in Azkaban and mother was becoming depressed. Not just sad… No depressed. Most of the time she wasn't at home so I had plenty of time to rethink things and make evil plans (Muahahahaha). But in fact I spend almost the whole vacation thinking about Potter. I don't know why but I really wanted to see him again. Catch his attention and so on, see his or should I say _my _smile again.

And that is how on the first September I stood on Platform 9¾ waiting just to see him.

I looked around to see if I saw the Golden Trio.

The holidays were over quite fast. They hadn't been nice… No, I almost hated them. Mother was simply depressed and I didn't even know the reason… or rather, I knew the reason, just didn't understand it! Mother was or always had to be the perfect woman. She never was her real self… just a mask, pretending.

Yes mother… When we where together we both where real… We dropped our masks and would do something together… we would have fun together, laugh and giggle, play have fun! We could share our real selves. And now that father was gone she could be herself.

But no… She had to be so damn depressed… Really, I didn't understand the reason! Why the fuck was she so depressed?

I stood on Platform 9 ¾ and the sight of so many happy, smiling and laughing students almost made me smile. Almost! Malfoys have to keep appearances after all… They don't smile! They simply don't.

25 minutes until the Train would leave… I'm still early!

Ah yes, Hogwarts. I had missed it! All those little things in it, like the disappearing doors, the screaming doorknobs and even the jumping tables. I smiled inwardly while putting my trunk inside the train, and stepping outside again. I had missed Potter too… Of course I wouldn't say it aloud but I really had missed him.

This year I was going to apologize to him for being a prick all these years! I would put the misunderstandings and my pride beside and would apologize. To him and to Granger! But never to Harry's friend, Weasel-bee. He's poor and dumb and looking for fame around… Wait… hold it and go back! Did… Did I just think what I think I thought? Did that just make sense…? But did I think of Potter as Harry? Oh god… I'm going nutters! And talking about the devil!

My look lingered on Potter. Damn he looked hot… Wait again… Did I just think of Potter as hot? 'Well he certainly _does _look hot?' Said a small voice in the back of my head. 'Shut up?' I commanded but the ill was done. Oh well… He _was _hot alright. The ugly glasses were gone, probably replaced by those Muggle things they called contpacts… contaps… ah contacts… That was it. Now with them gone his eyes shone out. 'Emerald green, forest green…' I felt stupid for my thoughts 'they're green for goodness sake… green and nothing more!' I told myself.

His hair was now slightly longer than last year. It looked like a styled mess now, like he actually wanted it that way, not like his hair had had a battle with the comb and the hair had won leaving the comb shattered on the floor. His skin was a golden tan… and his outfit… 'Probably Granger had helped him!' I thought looking at his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his tall frame. His black jeans hugging his ass. He looked gorgeous if you asked me.

Suddenly he looked up and our gazes locked. Stormy grey met emerald green. And we looked at each other. We didn't glare or sneer… no, we looked, and I thought I would drown in those eyes… In that green sea.

And he smiled… It was that smile that was mine. Only mine, nobody else's… mine. He smiled and me? My lips twitched upwards, not much but remember I'm a Malfoy and just the slightest smile is a smile after all.

I think I was the first to break that incredible 'spell' and looked over his shoulder. There they where, Granger and weasel-bee, talking and obviously they still hadn't noticed Harry… ('Harry! Oh fuck it all… Harry it is then!') I looked at Harry again who apparently had already put his Trunk inside of the train. He looked at me and with a nod of my head in weasel-bee's direction I walked inside the train.

When I looked outside I saw Harry calmly walking to his two friends. But just within their earshot he stopped dead in his tracks. I sat straighter and stared at Harry. He stood there, and Granger and Weasel still hadn't noticed Harry. And he went a deadly pale, his eyes wide in, I thought, shock, his fists clenching and unclenching, and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Then Granger yelled. I think it was something like "RON… he's your friend!", something like that. Harry went to the Weasel and grabbed Grangers wrist pulling her away. Granger was Red in the face with anger, and Harry was white as a ghost. Weasley looked like he just had seen a basilisk playing with fluffy bunny's… ridiculous.

The train gave his whistle he always gives before it leaves and before I made myself comfortable, and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise entered my compartment I thought 'Interesting…'

This would be an interesting year! And so it began.

ooooooooooooooo

A/N: So did you like it? Is it too short? Too long? I want you opinions! I'm always open for suggestions!

If you wanna leave a note or review or anything like that, click on the button below with that wondergull 'ok' on it!

Joana: Uhm… Draco… Goyle is getting on my nerves here… he wants chocolate!

Draco: Sooo? What do you want me to do?

Joana: Have you got chocolate?

Draco: No… Chocolate makes you fat!

Joana: Goyle is fat already… tell him that!

(Joana gets hit upside the head by Goyle)

Joana: Ouch… Goyle that hurt!

Goyle: Sorry

(Harry enters)

Harry: Hey Joana… Hey _Malfoy_.

(Harry smiles Dracos smile)

Draco: Eeep blush

(Draco runs out of compartment)

Harry: What's gotten into him?

Joana: No idea… Have you got chocolate?

Harry: yeah! Here

Joana: Thanks

(All eat chocolate while Draco hides in the bathroom)

I just love chocolate!

IMPORTANT!

(Don't ask… I'm chocolate fanatical in these last days! Ok, so, this chapter I wrote what… last year? Yeah, last year! My English wasn't that good in that time and I swear I got better! But the problem is, if I do continue this fic, it's probably going to be a different style from what I've been using here! It's probably not going to be like: Sickness from within, but also not like the previous chapters! If you do not like it I'll stop this story right away, since I have problems with it, even though I loved writing the first chapter! If, even though I'll change writing style you want this fic to continue… you know what to do already! Review… review even if you haven't anything to say about it! One last thing! Please ignore gramma errors… as I said, I wrote it last year, I'm not English, I'm Portuguese and this story was actually only an experiment! I'll have to go now, bye!)

Joana


End file.
